


【翻译】Dropping The Anvil 掷下铁砧

by lightasagi



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightasagi/pseuds/lightasagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will Turner？”他面前的其中一个海盗震惊地问。“不会是'那个'Will Turner吧？”</p><p>“好吧，我不知道我是不是'那个'Will Turner，但我的确是'一个'Will Turner。”</p><p>“那你认不认识一个叫Jack Sparrow的家伙？”</p><p>“嗯。我认得Captain Sparrow。”</p><p>这船长放下了他的手枪。“那好吧，小阉牛。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Dropping The Anvil 掷下铁砧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dropping The Anvil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/204072) by [Dolimir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir). 



Will Turner 正在度过糟糕的一周;这是个无法逃避的现实。他以前就一直怀疑总有一天Mr.Brown会用酒精灌死自己，而他现在就面对着这样的事:Mr.Brown在喝死自己的过程中成功地把铁匠铺烧得片甲不留，他为此恼怒不已。Will在这场大火中失去了一切，包括他所有的剑。所有的一切，但是，除了他的铁砧。

而且他还得继续向Mr.Brown支付购买铁匠铺的钱——现在那东西就是一摊昂贵的烟灰——他几乎身无分文了。

再一次的。

而仅仅六周后他就要和Elizabeth举行婚礼，这使得这一系列突变拐向了更为糟糕的方向。Eilzabeth倒是无比善解人意，不过她建议他去和她的父亲谈谈雇佣人手的问题，这让他的颈羽莫名地竖直了。  
不，尽管Jack这么调戏过他，但他并不是什么血腥阉仔(bloody eunuch)。他是个纯爷们，他会找到方法付钱雇他们的。

接下来的两天他同每一个他认识的人谈话，同许多他不认识的人谈话，但是没人需要一个铁匠。他怀疑是Norrington准将在此插手使事情变得更为艰难。虽然那位准将亲切地从Elizabeth手上褪下了戒指，可这种表面上的让步可不意味着他彻底退出了竞争。

花了他那最后几块银币，Will给自己和他的铁砧买了去往托图嘉(Tortuga)的船票，巨像号轻帆船(frigate Colosuss)。虽然他也想到在托图嘉工作可不是什么愉快的事情，但他知道，一个清醒的，工作卖力的铁匠去哪里都能很快交上好运。

他没有请求Elizabeth等他。虽然每次见到她仍会使他心跳加速，他也不至于盲目到看不见每次Elizabeth来铁匠铺看望他时，她身上的悲痛。为爱而婚是十分罗曼蒂克的，但从实际角度来说，对于一位地方长官的女儿，这事比她所能想象的要朴实无华得多。虽然他仍对她会等他抱有一线希望，但他不会去逼迫她做下承诺。毕竟，那位准将可不是唯一一个能在压力之下保持优雅的。

上路之后他的这一周开始演变了。他认为自己会期待一次海盗袭击，但他没有。所以现在他发现自己站在船头，泊在海湾里和四个海盗对峙着，以一把从一个死了的海员身上拿来的劣质剑。

这伙海盗的船长认为已经在他身上浪费了足够多的时间，他看上去决心要枪毙了他。“我想知道你的名字，小伙子，”那船长喊道。

Will目不转睛地盯着面前的海盗。“我叫Will Turner。”

“Will Turner？”他面前的其中一个海盗震惊地问。“不会是'那个'Will Turner吧？”

“好吧，我不知道我是不是'那个'Will Turner，但我的确是'一个'Will Turner。”

“你认不认识一个叫Jack Sparrow的家伙？”

“嗯。我认得Captain Sparrow。”

船长放下了他的手枪。“那好吧，小阉牛。” 

有那么几分钟，Will想他大概是要转运了。虽然他与Jack的结交还真不是什么能和体面人吹嘘的东西，但似乎“Jack Sparrow”倒是个能扔在无赖堆里的好名字。然而，现在还只是星期三，他应该意识的，这倒霉的一周还远远没有结束。 

二十分钟后，他发现自己身处一条小船，身边只有三瓶朗姆和他的铁砧，以及一望无际的大海。

他本来已经打定主意要好好地过几个礼拜了。

伴随着海浪轻摇，午日高照，Will平静地睡着了。

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

他不知道是什么把他从黑甜梦乡里给颠醒了，不过当他睁开双眼，他禁不住被头顶高悬的壮丽夜空震慑了。满月垂挂其上，莹莹生辉，天海相映 ，色泽若铅。

Will挣扎着坐直了，并且惊讶地发现他并非船里的唯一一个人。

“我是在做梦吗？”他大声质询。

Jack Sparrow在船头对他粲然一笑。盈盈月辉让那笑容看起来那么轻盈，几乎都脱俗了。(译者:好一只清丽脱俗小麻雀_(:з)∠)_)

“也许是。不过既然夜晚这么亲密地爱抚着你，你又怎么会舍得醒来呢？”

Will讥讽地大笑，笑声中一丝幽默都没有。“要是噩梦不接踵而至我的日子一定更舒服。”

“难捱的一天？”

“难捱的一周。”Will耸耸肩。“苦难人生。”

他们不言不语地坐了几分钟，都觉得不需要开口。

“你总是和你的铁砧一起旅行？”Jack问。

“你总在人们的梦中作祟？”

“比你所想的要多，我的小家伙(my lad)。”

“那敢情好。”

Jack把脚伸展开，搁到了面前的铁砧上。“你看到我好像不怎么吃惊嘛。”

Will第一次露出了笑容。“我想无论再发生我都不会吃惊了。毕竟此刻我所拥有全部只有这个铁砧和三瓶朗姆了。”

“朗姆？小家伙，你有朗姆？”

Will就像没被打断那样继续说。“所以，当然了，我才不会惊讶我的大脑把你召唤出来喝我的酒。”

“也许你的大脑懂得人从来都不该自饮自酌，酒就是要一起喝才够劲。”

Will俯身过去，捡起一瓶朗姆掷给了他的幽灵，又拿出另一瓶拔出塞子，猛灌一大口。

“即使在最悲惨的时刻也别让人说你是不慷慨的主人。”Jack向他致敬，接着拔出了瓶塞。

“操！”Will前倾着把双脚都踏在了船板上。他呛得咳了几下。

“哇噢，好东西。”Jack咧嘴一笑，拍了拍Will的胸。“这东西能让你长点儿胸毛了。”

“那可太棒了，”Will喘着气。

Jack靠了回去，手臂松垮地搁在两边船弦上。他看着Will想了一会儿。“你的航线已经被侧风所扭曲。”

“好极了。好一个玄妙的梦。那么我的人生会变得好点了么？”

Jack无视了他的评论。“你正被你的命运与过去撕扯着。”

“现在你又知道我的命运了？”Will又刻意地灌了口朗姆，在酒精顺着喉咙烧进胃里时轻轻闭了闭眼睛。

“我知道大海在呼唤你。”Jack把一只手浸入了海水。“我知道夜空能使你平静。”那只手豪迈地挥向天空，在船上溅出几点水花。“我知道你并不害怕我出现在你的小船上。你为什么还要怀疑你的命运？”

“你是在暗示你就是我命中注定的一部分，或者我就是注定要当海盗的？”

“它们其实是一件事。”

“就因为我老爸是个海盗？”

“不不。”Jack探过身去，手肘搁在了铁砧上，而把脚放了下来。他灌了口朗姆又对Will咧开嘴。“因为你与Barbosa的人战斗时呼吸急促，因为你渴望不用听从别人的生活，你想要活的自由自在，没有陆地和人们的期望作为束缚。”Jack放下了他的胳膊，轻拍着那块铁砧。“这块铁砧就是你的过去，而我，则是你的未来。”

“成为海盗的未来？”

“成为自由人的未来。”

“我——”

Jack匍匐向前坐在了铁砧上，他的膝盖几乎都要碰到Will的了。“要不你为啥召唤出我，Will Turner？”

“我......我不知道。”

“你知道。”Jack反驳道。“在星空下说出你的愿望吧，Will，它们会实现的。”

Will艰难地咽了咽吐沫。说出那些话来会伤害什么吗？鉴于他这周的霉运，他是不可能活着看到托图嘉了。在他死于暴晒和脱水之前说出这些渴望来还能伤害到什么吗？

“我猜......”

“什么？”Jack鼓励道。

“我猜我想要你。”

Jack看着他骄傲地笑了。“说出来也没那么难，不是么，小家伙？”

“不，我想不是。”

“所以你想对你的猜测做些什么呢？”

Will耸了耸肩。“什么也不做，因为我猜我明天什么时候就会被晒死了。”

“要是你明天没死呢？”

“那估计就是再往后几天死。”

“你可真是太蠢了，小家伙。”

“我有吗？”

“你有。”Jack灌了口酒，直接坐在了船底。“你想不想扔掉你的铁砧，然后去追寻你想要的东西？”

他想吗？他微笑着，模仿Jack的动作坐下来。“为什么不？”他低语。“归根结底，这只是我的梦罢了。”

他倾过身，手掌覆盖在Jack的脑后，把那海盗拉近，近得足以让他们双唇轻触。海盗毫不阻拦，启唇欢迎Will的舌头前来探索。Will不再需要别的鼓励。他为他所品尝和感触到的欣喜不已。直到感到Jack在艰难地推拒着他的胳膊，他的意识才慢慢爬回来。

“我不是在做梦，是不是？”

“如果你想，那就当它是梦吧。”海盗轻轻地回答。

Will可以感觉到Jack凝视他的目光。是回到铁砧那儿还是完成他的命运？答案毫无悬念。抬起手，他环过Jack劲瘦的腰身。

“不后悔？”Jack柔声问。

“我选海盗，”Will沾沾自喜地回答，拥抱了他的命运。

 

END


End file.
